Love is Killing Me
by Bryan Andrew Cho
Summary: Kibum mencintai Siwon dan Siwon mencintai Kibum. Sungmin mencintai Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun mencintai Sungmin. mereka saling mencintai hingga membuat sang waktu iri. RePublish/ SiBum x KyuMin !slight KyuBum/ ONE SHOOT -COMPLETE-/ RnR/ No Siders


**Bryan Andrew Cho**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pair : SiBum x KyuMin slight KyuMin**

**Disclaimer : semua milik Tuhan kecuali Kibum itu milik saya seorang #maksa**

**Cast pengenya buat saya dan fict ini milik saya**

**Warning : Typos, Gaje, BL, Fast Chanel, dan bagi yang tak kuat mental sebaiknya menyiapkan kantung muntah**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**Dan **

**Tinggalkan jejak ya.?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"saranghae." Kata-kata manis itu meluncur lancar dari bibir tipis seorang namja tampan yang tengah menatap sepasang onyx hitam namja yang ada di depannya.

Sebuah senyum manis terpaut manis pada wajah namja berambut hitam sekelam malam itu.

Keduanya tersenyum hangat, tak ada kata yang terurai dari kedua insan itu menimbukan kesunyian yang terasa nyaman dan menghangatkan

Tak perlu jutaan pujian atau jutaan pernyataan kata cinta yang terucap cukup duduk berdua di tengah lapangan luas menyandarkan diri pada diri masing-masing sudah menunjukkan betapa besar cinta mereka

Semilir angin mengalun lembut menerpa keduanya yang tengah asik menikmati waktu mereka.

Pelukan erat mewakili cinta mereka, senyum seolah tak mau lepas dari bibir keduanya entah mengapa mereka sangat bahagia saat ini maka tak salah mengatakan kalau dunia milik berdua bagi orang yang jatuh cinta

"saranghae Kibum."kembali kata manis itu terucap dari bibir joker sang namja tampan

"nado Wonnie."

.

.

.

Namja berambut ikal itu menatap cemas penuh harap pada sosok namja manis bergigi kelinci yang ada di depannya tangannya masih mengantung, menyulurkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah yang tentunya para reader sudah tau isinya

Namja manis itu masih diam kembali membuat sang namja yang tengah berlutut itu menghela nafas frustasi, kakinya sudah terasa keram saat ini

Walau bibirnya masih tersenyum manis tapi hati namja ikal itu sudah menggerutu tak jelas, sungguh dia mengutuk siapapun yang membuat drama roman picisan yang ditontonya semalam dan dengan bodohnya namja ikal itu mengikuti kelakuan sang aktor yang dikatakan banyak yeoja sangat romantis dan bahkan namja itu mengutuk dirinya sendiri ketika namjachingunya masih menatap bingung padanya dan well dia bersumpah akan membanting televisi sialan yang menyiarkan siaran tak bermutu jika sampai dirinya ditolak.

"eum.. ne aku bersedia."

Sebuah senyum terukir di bibir keduanya menadakan perasaan bahagia yang tak terlukiskan

"KALIAN DENGAR SEMUANYA CHO KYUHYUN AKAN MENIKAH DENGAN LEE SUNGMIN.!"

Kyuhyun berteriak kencang tak peduli pada tatapan kaget sang kekasih yang menaggapi aksi gila sang namjachingu

Beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang itu menatap dengan berbagai espresi dan bisikan aneh pada dua insan yang sedang dimabuk cinta itu

Bagaimanapun mereka berdua sama-sama namja walaupun hubungan seperti itu sudah tak asing lagi di masyarakat

"yak, Kyu kau mebuatku malu." Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya imut sambil membuang muka dari Kyuhyun mungkin sedikit berharap namjachingunya itu tak melihat wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat walaupun sebenarnya usahanya itu sia-sia

"tapi kau suka kan?" goda Kyuhyun sambil mencoba berdiri dan memeluk sang kekasih

BRUGH..

Dan sepertinya Kyuhyun memang harus mengutuk drama picisan yang membuat kakinya keram setelah berlutut cukup lama

"gwechana.?" Ucap Sungmin khawatir saat mendapati posisi tidak elit sang kekasih sementara Kyuhyun tak terlalu meperhatikan Sungmin yang menatap khawatir padanya

"Min, cicinnya terlempar kemana?" ucap Kyuhyun polos dan langsung saja sebuah jitakan penuh cinta dari sang kekasih mendarat di kepalanya.

.

.

.

Kibum menggengam erat buket bunga yang ada ditangannya, sekali lagi namja itu menghela nafasnya berat

Kembali dilangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam gedung putih yang sungguh membuatnya muak

Tak ada ekspresi berarti yang tampak dari wajah namja cantik pemilik killer smile itu, tatapannya seolah kosong tak mneyatukan antara jiwa dan raganya

Bau khas obat menyeruak masuk ke hidungnya membuat kepalanya sedikit pusing

Jika bisa dia tak ingin melangkakhkan kakinya ketempat ini

Terlalu banyak kesedihan yang tampak, sulit menemukan bahkan sedikit sinar kebahagian dan tampaknya tempat ini memberikan kesan muram tersendiri pada diri Kibum

"selamat pagi Kibum-ssi." Sapa seorang perawat yang tak sengaja berpapasan dengannya dilorong

Sebuah senyum yang tampak dipaksakan tampak diwajah cantik Kibum, setidaknya dia masih mengingat sopan santun.

Kibum berhenti tepat didepan pintu kamar bertuliskan nomor "705"

Dengan berat hati didorongnya knop pintu dan kini sebuah senyum sudah mengembang di bibir merahnya

Obsidanya langsung berhadapan pada sosok yang kini tengah terlelap di atas ranjang rawatnya

Kibum berjalan perlahan mendekat, dengan cekatan namja cantik itu menggangti bunga dalam vas diatas nakas yang sudah mulai layu itu dengan bunga baru yang dibawanya. Setidaknya ada aroma kehidupan dalam ruang rawat itu, perlahan didudukannya dirinya pada kursi yang tersedia di samping ranjang.

Perlahan diusapnya pipi namja tampan yang kini terbaring di depannya

Tes..

Liquid bening itu kembali menetes dari mata indah Kibum tanpa bisa ditahan,

Sedikit diremasnya dadanya yang terasa sesak dan rasanya Kibum ingin menjerit saat itu juga

"eug.. Bummie kapan kau datang?"

"baru saja Wonnie hyung." Ucap Kibum sambil tersenyum untung saja namja manis itu sempat menghapus jejak air mata di wajahnya sebelum sang namjachingu terbangun.

Siwon menghela nafas berat, dia tak sebodoh itu untuk tak menyadari luka di wajah cantik itu hanya saja sedikit berbohong demi kebaikan tak akan menjadi masalah kan?

"Hyung, eumm.. hari ini aku tak bisa menemanimu." Lirih Kibum tak berani menatap mata sang kekasih sementara Siwon hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi sifat Kibum yang selalu saja terlihat manis diwajahnya.

"ne, tidak apa-apa." Ucap Siwon lembut sambil mengusap lembut surai hitam Kibum yang kini merebahkan kepalanya di ranjang Siwon,

Lelah.. tentu saja tubuhnya seakan remuk dipaksa bekerja siang malam tapi semua itu tak sebanding dengan sakit dihatinya yang setiap detik membuat Kibum sulit untuk bernafas

"kau bekerja terlalu keras Bummie." Suara lembut itu kembali menerpa gendang telinga Kibum memberikan sensasi bahagia pada dirinya, Kibum hanya menggeleng sungguh bisa mendengar suara lembut seorang Choi Siwon yang sudah tiga tahun menjadi kekasihnya itu bahkan lebih membahagiakan daripada apapun di dunia ini, lagipula siapa yang akan tahu berapa lama lagi namja pemilik dimple itu bisa memanggil namanya lembut lagi.

Beberapa menit mereka habiskan dalam diam, Kibum yang merebahkan kepalanya di ranjang Siwon dan tangan hangat itu mengelus surainya perlahan

Tak perlu mengatakan apapun saat ini karena semuanya sudah tergambar jelas

Betapa mereka saling mencintai dan betapa mereka saling takut akan kehilangan salah satu diantaranya

"berhentilah Bummie."

"eh? Apa yang kau katakan Hyung.?" Kibum mengangkat kepalanya menatap bingung pada sang kekasih dan sungguh melihat ekspresi Kibum yang begitu polos dan tulus hampir saja membuat Siwon membatalkan niatnya

Sekali lagi namja tampan itu menghela nafasnya berat, mengumpulkan kepingan keyakinannya yang mulai runtuh

"Kau punya masa depan Bummie, jadi bisakah kau berhenti menghabiskan waktumu sia-sia demi orang sepertiku.?"

Sakit.. Siwon bahkan merasa terluka dengan ucapannya sendiri, dia tau ucapnnya akan kembali membuat hati sang namjachingu hancur untuk yang kesian kalinya tapi kali ini biarkan dia menjadi kejam

"Cukup Hyung." Teriak Kibum frustasi, kedua tangannya sudah menutupi telinganya agar tak kembali mendengar kata-kata yang akan membuatnya kembali terpuruk,

"mengertilah Bummie, hanya dua bulan dan bila tak ada donor maka aku...aku..akan mati."

Tes..

Tes..

Liquid bening itu menetes tanpa bisa dibendung membasahi pipi Siwon, dia tau bahkan sangat tau bahwa kembali lagi dia menghancurkan hati orang yang paling dicintainya tapi dia juga tak ingin egois, menahan Kibum lebih lama lagi akan semakin menyakiti namjachingunya itu.

Kibum hanya diam, seolah menulikan telinganya namja cantik itu mulai memasukkan beberapa barang yang ada di nakas sebelah Siwon ke dalam tas selempang yang dipakainya.

"minum obatmu Hyung, nanti aku akan meminta suster Jung mengawasi jadwal minum obatmu."

"Bummie dengarkan aku."

"emm.. habiskan makananmu, mungkin aku akan terlambat kemari lagi." Ucap Kibum sambil mencatat jadwal rutin Siwon yang akan diberikannya pada suster Jung nanti, bersikap seolah semuanya baik-baik saja meski tubuh namja itu sudah bergetar.

"Bummie dengarkan aku."

"oh ya, Uisa Park akan kemari katakan padanya –"

"AKU AKAN MATI BUMMIE, JADI PERGILAH!" teriak Siwon, dia benci saat harus menatap Kibum yang selalu bersikap bahwa semuanya bisa terkendali bersikap seolah semuanya akan kembali baik seperti dahulu.

"katakanlah kau akan mati sekali lagi dan aku pastikan yang berikutnya hyung lihat adalah mayatku." Ucap Kibum dingin sebelum keluar dari ruang rawat Siwon sambil membanting pintu.

dan ucapnnya barusan sukses membuat Siwon terpaku ditempatnya

.

.

.

"bagaimana kalau yang ini, Minnie.?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada sosok namja manis bergigi kelinci yang kini sedang terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit dengan berbagai peralatan medis di tubuhnya, cukup mebuat semua orang yang melihatnya yakin bahwa namja itu sedang dalam kondisi yang tidak baik.

"yang ini saja bagaimana? kau menyukai warna pink kan.?" Kyuhyun menunjukkan sebuah undangan pernikahan berwarna putih dengan beberapa list berwarna merah muda yang menghiasi benda berbentuk persegi itu menambah kesan manis tersendiri.

"bukankah yang ini keren? Undangan berwarna biru kesukaanku?"

Kyuhyun berbinar sambil menjelaskan beberapa sample undangan yang dibawahnya,

Sungmin tetap diam, bahkan dia tak mengalihkan pandangannya yang tertuju pada jendela kamar rawatnya yang menampakkan gedung-gedung bertingkat yang bahkan terlihat sangat membosankan.

Bukannya Sungmin tak mau memperhatikan sang namjachingu yang sekarang sudah berstatus calon suaminya itu hanya saja hatinya terlalu sakit menatap wajah namja yang selalu menampakkan senyum indahnya pada dirinya tapi dia tak bodoh untuk menyadari bahwa mata namja itu terluka.

"baiklah, karena kau diam saja maka aku anggap itu sebagai jawaban iya"

Kyuhyun tersenyum menatap undangan yang ada di tangannya, membayangkan namanya dan nama Sungmin yang akan tercetak disana saja sudah membuatnya merasa terbang tinggi.

"waeyo Kyu.?" Tanya Sungmin pelan sedikit tak jelas karena masker oksigen yang masih terpasang di mulutnya.

"eh? Ada apa Min.?"

"aku tak bisa menikah denganmu Kyu, aku.. aku bahkan tak yakin bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi." Lirih Sungmin dan tanpa ada komando lagi-lagi cairan bening itu merembes keluar begitu saja

"kau akan sembuh chagiya. Aku sudah menemukan donor untukmu." Kyuhyun memsang senyum lembut di wajahnya, tanganya perlahan menghapus tetesan bening di wajah Sungmin

"benarkah.?''

"tentu saja, kau ragu padaku.?" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya membuat Sungmin tersenyum juga

Bohong..

Dia tau namjachingunya itu berbohong

Hanya saja Sungmin tau Kyuhyun mungkin lebih menderita darinya

"tuan Cho kau itu sudah dewasa, berhenti bersikap kekanakan wajah evilmu itu tak cocok dengan gaya aegyo."

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis sebelum kemudian mengusap lembut surai lembut Sungmin.

"kau akan sembuh chagiya, hanya cukup pikirkan itu saja nde?"

Sungmin sedikit murung mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun, sampai kapan namjachingunya itu akan membohongi dirinya –salah –membohongi dirinya sendiri.

"kenapa kau bertahan Kyu.?" Ucap Sungmin ragu

Dan sekali lagi senyum itu nampak diwajah tampan Kyuhyun, digenggamnya tangan Sungmin erat.

"karena aku tau, seandainya aku yang ada diposisimu saat ini kau juga akan melakukan hal yang sama." Ucap Kyuhyun lembut sambil menciumi jemari sang kekasih.

Sungmin mengangguk, sebuah senyum kecil kembali merekah di bibir pucatnya.

Perlahan dan lembut Kyuhyun mengusap pucuk kepala Sungmin, memastikan namja cantik itu terlelap dalam mimpi indah yang mungkin bisa sedikit mengurangi sakit yang dirasakanya, membawanya ke dunia yang lebih indah dari saat ini.

Setelah memastikan Sungmin terlelap, Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya ke sudut ruang rawat Sungmin masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Tes..

Tes..

Tes..

Air mata itu kembali mengalir, menampakkan sosok rapuh seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya

"hiks.. mianhe.." rintih Kyuhyun menahan sakit yang ada di hatinya

Dibekapnya bibirnya yang merintih sakit dengan kedua telapak tangannya, takut Sungmin bisa mendengar isakannya.

.

.

.

Kibum menghempaskan tubuhnya yang lelah di bangku taman rumah sakit, menenagkan hatinya yang mungkin saja sudah tak berbentuk lagi.

Pandangannya kosong menerawang ke masa depan yang sepertinya sudah sangat jelas terlihat

Tak menyadari sosok lain yang kini duduk di sebelahnya

Namja tampan bersurai ikal yang sama sepertinya, sepertinya juga tak menyadari keberadaan Kibum yang ada di sampingnya.

"hiks..." lirih kedua namja itu bersamaan

"eh, kau menangis.?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada sosok namja cantik yang ada di depannya

"kau juga." Jawab Kibum saat melihat namja yang tak kalah menyedihkan darinya

"kita ini menyedihkan ya?"

"ya, sangat –sangat menyedihkan" lirih Kibum

Dan kini dua namja itu terkekeh bersamaan, menertawakan takdir yang seolah mempermainkan mereka.

"Cho Kyuhyun imnida."

"ooh, Kim Kibum imnida."

"coffe?" tawar Kyuhyun dan dijawab anggukan dari Kibum, jadilah secangkir vanilla latte yang menemani mereka berbagi kehangatan dalam secangkir kopi yang mungkin kelak mengobati luka di hati keduanya.

Dan bukankah takdir punya caranya sendiri untuk memberikan kebahagian kepada orang-orang yang baik dan bagi mereka yang percaya, semoga saja secangkir coffe itu akan menyatukan keduanya di masa depan.

.

.

.

FIN

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pasang panci di atas kepala**

**Oke saya siap ditimpuk**

**Maafkan kegajean FF ini**

**Tapi sumpah ini untuk yang KELIMA kalinya saya negetik ulang ne FF**

**Dengan segala endiny yang terus berubah**

**Dan bagaimana rasanya?**

**Kalau my best friend tak merengek minta ne FF sudah pasti gak mungkin aku lajutkan**

**Semoga sahabatku –Sparkyu Amore tak kecewa**

**Maaf kesabaranku cuman sampai ini**

**Buat reader yang lain sekali lagi**

**REVIEWS PLEASE.. :D**

**.**

**.**


End file.
